The Quote Me Collection: Pokemon Style
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on quotes. Chap. 2: After visiting Misty at the Gym for a month, Ash has to go to enter yet another League, so that means it's time to say goodbye yet again. How will things go this time around?
1. Nothing

You might be wondering why this is called "The Quote Me Collection: Pokemon Style." Well, I can explain that. See, I have a story, er, collection of one-shots based on quotes, called "The Quote Me Collection" already up. It's for InuYasha, though, and since you can't have two stories with the same title up on one account, I decided to add the "Pokemon Style" bit to this one. When I came up with the idea to do something like the "Quote Me Collection," I had it in my head that I would do two of them, one for InuYasha and one for Pokemon, and I got the InuYasha one up first. I've actually had this "chapter" written out for a little while now, I just... I dunno, I wasn't sure if I wanted _this_ to be the first "chapter" of it. I mean, it has_ Dawn_ in it... And, well, let's just say I was never Dawn's biggest fan. Hell, I'm not Iris' biggest fan, either, but that's not my point. It's so weird, I have iTunes playing right now, and "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls just started to play when I typed Iris' name... Er, what was my point again? Right, so why did I finally break down and just type the damn thing out? Simple, I got tired of looking at it every time I opened the particular notebook it was written in. Haha, not exactly a complicated reason, but it's enough.

As with my InuYasha one, this isn't going to be a big or major project for me, especially since I have to start doing my schoolwork soon. Eleven more days, actually, and then I start my doing my schoolwork, but who's counting? It'll just be something I work on when I'm not busy with everything else. And by "everything else" I mean reading the numerous books I've got strewn about my room, working on my numerous multi-fic fanfics, working on another FanFic that I'm completely obsessed with at the moment, all the poetry I want to write, the original idea I had for a book series last month that I work on every single chance I get that I am also completely obsessed with, and oh yeah, I might have to squeeze school work in there somewhere... Plus, I might want to watch TV every now and then. You know, so my head doesn't explode from thinking too much. So to sum it all up: don't expect updates all too often.

In most of the "chapters" I have for this, there will probably be Pokeshipping or Contestshipping mentioned or implied, if not focused on. Those are my two favorite shippings from Pokemon, after all.

Okay, so this "chapter" is based on a quote I came across a while ago. I have no idea who said it, though, or where it's originally from. I looked it up - I Binged it; I'm a Bing person. - but I couldn't find who actually _said_ it, so if you know, let _me_ know so I can include it here.

**Quote this "chapter" is based on. 8/25/11: "**Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, Bing, or E! News.

* * *

><p>A female Trainer with dark blue hair brushed out smoothly underneath a white hat, sat on a lime green couch in a dimly lit Pokemon Center holding a sleeping Piplup in her lap, slowly stoking its head. The young Trainer, no older than eleven or twelve years old, kept her eyes warily fixed on the television screen in front of her, finding it painful to watch but the thought of turning away even more so.<p>

It was late, around eleven o'clock at night, and she was alone in the room, Nurse Joy and Chansey in back sleeping, allowing her to watch television alone as long as she kept it down. Currently, she was watching a pop culture talk show where three women - one a Former Gym Leader, one a former Pop Icon, and the third a former Top Coordinator - took the headlines off magazines and explored them more thoroughly and gave their own personal input, staring new rumors for the magazines to cover for them to explore more to start more rumors... You see how it goes. The episode she was watching was a rerun, having originally aired earlier that day, but... She needed to watch it again, just to make sure she hadn't been dreaming or something of the sort the first time she'd seen it.

On the television screen a clip was playing of some footage a news station had managed to get. It was of one of her former traveling companions and a Gym Leader. She curled up into a ball and watched as the clip began to play out, holding her Piplup close to her chest. It was five minutes of pure torture for her, but she couldn't NOT watch it; she seemed to be masochistic like that.

A boy with a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, a certain Ash Ketchum, knocked on a closed set of opaque blue doors and shifted his weight nervously, fiddling with his hat and fidgeting with his jacket until the doors opened slowly.

"Sorry, kid, I'm not really up for a battle right now; the pool needs to be refilled 'cause of some dude and his Charizard... Try back in a day or so." A girl with red hair yawned, her eyes closed and her arms crossed behind her head.

"Geez, Mist," Ash chuckled, smiling slightly as the girl's, Misty's, eyes popped open. "Sure hope you beat that kid; messing with your pool... He's still _alive_, right?"

"Ash! What're you doing here!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Ash wrapped his arms around her in return and hugged her close, rocking from side to side.

"I came to see you, Misty; I've missed you..."

"I missed you, too, Ash." She pulled back and smiled at him. He reached over, cupped the side of her face in his hand, and smiled softly. They leaned closer slowly, their mouths mere inches from touching, when the doors were thrown open yet again and a girl with blond hair stuck her head out and shrieked,

"Get, like, in here, you two! There are, like, cameras!" The pair jerked apart and, smiling at the cameras they now apparently saw, turned and walked into the Gym, Misty leading Ash by the hand.

The clip ended then and the screen flashed back to the group of women, all smiling with stars in their eyes. Now they'd spend the next ten to fifteen minutes talking about "what this could possibly mean," rattling off quotes they'd managed to secure from various "sources close to the pair," and things of the such that Pop Culture shows tended to do.

When that particular segment ended, the former Gym Leader recited something Dawn was sure she'd practiced saying in front of the mirror a few times before the show's taping to make sure she used just the right amount of skepticism and humor, mixed with professionalism that was expected of her, but at the same time _not_ expected of her.

"When asked about her relationship with this Mystery Man - who has since been identified as an Ash Ketchum of Pallet town - the Cerulean City Gym leader replied with, "Ash has been one of my best friends since we were ten; there's nothing else going on. He'd just gotten back to Kanto after from competing in the Unova League and decided to visit me since it'd been a few years since we talked in person. That's all there is to it." The Gym Leader might be denying any romantic involvement, but us here at E! News definitely saw some sparks flying. We'll keep you posted on the Gym Leader and the Mystery Man as we gather more information."

Dawn flicked off the television set then, the three smiling faces flickering out to black, being engulfed by the rest of the room. That girl - that Gym Leader - that had been the Misty Ash and Brock had always been talking about. The Misty who even _May_ had mentioned once. The Misty who had given him that _stupid_ lure he always used when they went fishing. The Misty who... The Misty who had stolen _his_ heart...

Brock had told her once, when she'd asked what it was with Ash and that lure, that a girl who was able to push all his buttons, encourage him to do his very best, and somehow get through his thick skull - to an extent, anyway - and into his heart had given it to him a few years back and that he never let if out of his sight. This was the girl he'd been talking about, wasn't it? She could tell from the way he had looked at her...

God, watching that clip the first time had been heart breaking, but watching it a second time... There were no words to describe how horrid that made her feel. She couldn't deny it - to herself, anyway - she was more than a little in love with Ash - How could she _not_ be? All that time they'd spent together, getting to know each other... The fact that Ash hadn't showed he felt anything for her almost made her think he was gay until... Well, until her and Brock had had that little chat and until she'd seen that clip...

He meant everything to her - _everything_! - but it was clear now... She meant nothing to him.

Nothing, she was sure, would ever hurt more than knowing that.

She stood up then and carried Piplup off to her room, sure that she would be nursing her broken heart for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh<em>. That's me exhaling a breath I had absolutely no freaking idea I was holding while I read that. Considering it has Dawn in it, I would say it's pretty damn good, wouldn't you?

So the show Dawn was watching originally didn't have a name, 'cause I really couldn't think of one, but then I just sort of added that when I was typing it out. And the clip... I dunno, I always thought that would be a cute little moment for them to have on the show, but since that has yet to happen, I just made it up myself. You hate me 'cause I didn't let them kiss, don't you? Can't say I blame you, I kind of hate myself for that, too, but... It didn't really seem like the place to have that sort of thing happen. And fine, if you _must_ blame someone, blame Daisy, she's the one who interrupted, after all.

I kind of feel for Dawn here. I mean, you can't blame her for falling for Ash, but the fact of the matter is: his heart belongs to Misty, so she never really stood a chance, and realizing that has to be heart breaking. I've never really seen something like this written before, and I'm trying to write stuff that hasn't been done yet, stuff that gives me nothing to reference, nothing to work off or compare to, to sort of challenge myself as a writer, so I wrote this.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	2. Bye Again

I guess you could say this one is Pokeshipping. It's got Ash and Misty in it **-** no Dawn this time; Yay! **-** and Pikachu, of course, mainly because Pikachu is _always_ there. It takes place at the Cerulean City Gym. And it's based off a quote. But I guess that's obvious, huh? Sorry! I really don't have much to say about it! It's not really rhat long or anything so… Enjoy!

Ooh, and just FYI, when I wrote this, I pictured Ash in his original outfit with his Johto voice, 'kay? That's how I always imagine him when I write about him. But the story is set some time after Johto. After Unova and Iris and all that good stuff. So why is Ash back in his original outfit then? Maybe he was feeling nostalgic?

I don't really know who said this one either, so if _you_ know be sure to let _me_ know so I can change it here and add the person's name, 'kay?

**Quote this "chapter" is based off 10/8/11: **"When you feel alone, just look at the space between your fingers and remember that's where mine fit."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"You really have to go?" A red-haired Trainer asked, biting her lower lip and staring into the chestnut eyes of the young man standing in front of her, a Pikachu perched on his shoulder glancing around the Gym sadly. Everything was the same as it'd always been, blue walls, huge pool, over-head lights… The only major difference was the feeling that hung about the air. While it had once been so fun and carefree, it now felt heavy, almost impossible to breathe, and sad, as though it'd just experienced a great tragedy.<p>

"I do." He swallowed and cleared his throat before continuing. "You can come, too, Mist. I want you to be there with me." he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and then took them out again and fiddled with the hat that sat on his head. He said the words without thinking of the consequences they might bring. He wanted her to go with him, he wanted her to be by his side **-** really, he did **-** but he knew…

"A-Ash…" She sighed, shaking her head as her expression twisted into one of guilt. Ash's heart lurched immediately, he reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder, the most intimate he was willing to get at the moment for fear of messing things up. "I would **-** you know I would **-** but the Gym… Daisy moved out, Vi's in Goldenrod shooting a movie, and Lily's somewhere in Sinnoh doing God knows what… I… The Gym _needs_ me, Ash. It's big and it's empty, but I have to be here." She smiled softly at him and reached a hand out, stroking Pikachu when she meant to hug Ash.

Ash let out another sigh and mumbled, "But I need you, too."

"I… I know. But you've got Pikachu and you've got your other friends… You'll be fine, Ash. You always are." She let her hand drop and scanned the ceiling of the room, not letting herself meet Ash's eye, for fear that, the second she did, she would burst into tears and begin to cry. He'd shown up at the Gym about a month previous, telling her he had some time to kill before the next League he was due to enter actually started, so he stayed at the Gym there with her for the past month, catching up and hanging out just like old times. Earlier that day, Daisy had moved out, just like she had been saying she would do for the past few months. She had felt it was time for her to establish herself outside of the Gym, so she got herself an apartment over in Vermillion, moved out as soon as she could manage, and never looked back.

As if that weren't enough, that same afternoon, Ash got word he would have to leave if he wanted to make it to the League in time to participate, so the pair was standing in the Gym near the doors, saying goodbye. _Again_.

"I know, Misty, but… We've spent all this time together this past month and… It's going to be weird."

"Hey," she punched him on the shoulder gently and forced herself to look into his eyes. When she did, however, she lost the words she had wanted to say to him to try to convince both of them that it was going to be okay; so instead, she grabbed onto new words that had a different affect entirely. "At least where you're going, there's going to be other Pokemon and people; I'm going to be all alone here, meanwhile. It's going to be so lonely…" she whispered, casting her eyes down to the floor.

Ash sighed yet again and slid his hand off her shoulder, she was right, of course. She always was. At the League, there would be other Trainers and so many different kinds of Pokemon! But here, at the Cerulean City Gym, there would only be Misty and her Pokemon, and that was sure to get boring… And lonely.

He grabbed her hand then and laced their fingers together, Misty's eyes snapping up to his own.

"When…" He took his other hand and placed it gently on her cheek, wondering momentarily just what had come over him, but discarding it quickly when he realized he didn't really care and in fact liked where it might be going. "You feel alone…" he held up their joined hands and smiled slightly, softly, sadly. "Just look at the spot between your fingers and… Remember… That's where mine fit." He squeezed her hand and let them drop quietly, and then he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, painting her pale skin a bright red.

"'Bye, Misty." he said, untangling their fingers and walking out the door without another word, leaving Misty to stare at her fingers curiously and wonder just how long it'd be until she saw him face-to-face again and what she'd do to him when that day came.

* * *

><p>Hmm, so what do you think?<p>

The region for the League Ash is entering doesn't have a name. I guess I was too lazy to come up with a name for it when I wrote this. I wrote it sometime towards the end of August, I believe. The reason it took me so long to actually get around to posting it is because I've been caught up in this InuYasha Fic of mine and it currently has all of my attention, which is the same reason I've been neglecting all my other fics as of late. I'll get around to them. Eventually.

Ah, anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,

~Hisa-Ai~


End file.
